total_dramawfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Отчаянные герои: Все звёзды
'Отчаянные герои: Все звёзды '- первая часть пятого сезона Отчаянных героев. Вторая часть - Отчаянные герои: Остров Пакиту. Summary Fourteen of Total Drama's most memorable contestants from past seasons return and face off in the most dangerous challenges yet. This season's cast is comprised of Alejandro, Cameron, Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Jo, Lightning, Lindsay, Mike, Sam, Scott, Sierra, and Zoey. Back in Camp Wawanakwa, the fourteen contestants are divided into two teams, the Heroic Hamsters and the Villainous Vultures and will have to square off for the grand prize of one million dollars. One by one, every contestant will be eliminated and sent home on the Flush of Shame until there is only one all-star left standing. Episodes Prizes Elimination The elimination still takes place around the Campfire, like in seasons one and four, and the symbols of safety are still marshmallows. After an all-star receives the last marshmallow, the eliminated contestant has to take the Flush of Shame, representing their elimination from the competition. Characters Fourteen contestants, plus the host, Chris, and Chef Hatchet, the camp's cook and the co-host of the show. *Ezekiel appeared in two episodes. *Blaineley appeared in an exclusive clip for one episode. *Izzy appeared in one episode. *Owen appeared in one episode. History The new season was confirmed in an interview with Tom McGillis on July 19, 2012, stating that the fifth season would be very similar to the first and fourth seasons, hinting it may take place on the island. The interview can be found on YouTube, here and here. More information was released about the new season, confirming it to be currently in production through a ReFresh blog post by Tom McGillis on October 23, 2012. It confirmed that the season will be twenty-six episodes long, thirteen of which focus on the original cast in an All-Star season. Christian Potenza confirmed on his Facebook page that recording sessions for the fifth season have been scheduled for December. That same day, Drew Nelson revealed on his fanpage that Duncan would make some form of appearance this season. On February 3, 2013, Nelson confirmed that Duncan would indeed participate in the season. Cartoon Network revealed the show's name in their Upfront press release on January 28, 2013 (Total Drama All-Stars), with the description Total Drama is back, but this time the team at Fresh TV have assembled the best loved and most hated contestants from seasons past to compete – Heroes vs. Villains style!. In a YouTube video posted by Christian Potenza, it was confirmed that Cameron, Mike, Heather, Jo, Courtney, Gwen, Sierra and Alejandro would be returning. Also, it was confirmed that Alejandro would receive a new voice actor, Alex House. On June 15, 2013, Total Drama creator Tom McGillis confirmed that the season is scheduled to air on Cartoon Network in September 2013 and Teletoon in January 2014. A full cast list was leaked on August 6 through the Cartoon Network database. The season aired for the first time on ABC3 in Australia starting December 12, 2013. The season aired for the first time on Cartoon Network in Australia starting March 3, 2014. (This season also has two of the same episodes on the same day, at 10:30 AM and Sunday at 2:00 PM). Netflix Total Drama All-Stars has been released onto Netflix. This season contains unedited dialog and full screen, 16:9 aspect ratio. It also includes all the episodes of the season. Trivia *The first two contestants introduced are the season's finalists. **Ironically, the first two veteran contestants are the last two veterans standing in the season. *This is the currently the only season featuring pre-existing cast members where a previous event did not decide the participants. *This is the only season to not have some sort of appearance of a contestant that was already eliminated this season besides the finale. *This is the currently the only season not to feature nudity of any sort. Although, Chris was briefly naked off-screen in Zeek And Ye Shall Find. *Excluding specials, this season featured the one hundredth episode of the Total Drama series, Zeek And Ye Shall Find. **Including the specials, the one hundredth episode is still in this season, being Suckers Punched. *Among the original contestants participating, there are five females and two males. This is the reverse for the second generation contestants, with five males and two females participating. *Mike, Scott, and Zoey all made it farther in this season than they did in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. **However, Lightning, Jo, Sam, and Cameron did not. **Lightning and Cameron were the finalists of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, so it was impossible for them to do better. *Gwen and Courtney made it farther in this season than they did in Total Drama World Tour. **However, Lindsay, Heather, Sierra, Duncan, and Alejandro did not. **Alejandro and Heather were the finalists of Total Drama World Tour, so it was impossible for them to do better. **Lindsay placed the same in this season and Total Drama World Tour *Gwen made it farther in this season than she did in Total Drama Action. **However, Courtney, Duncan, Heather, and Lindsay did not. ***Duncan was a finalist of Total Drama Action, so it was impossible for him to do better. *Courtney made it farther in this season than she did in Total Drama Island. **However, Gwen, Duncan, Heather, and Lindsay did not. ***Gwen was a finalist of Total Drama Island, so it was impossible for her to do better. *With the exception of Sam, every contestant from this season has made it to merge at least once. *This is the first season in which no contestants return to compete after being previously eliminated. This will later happen again in Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, making these two seasons the only ones so far that no one returns. *This is the first season to premiere in the United States before Canada. **In addition, this is the last season aired on a weekly basis by Cartoon Network as the next season and the spin-off series would be aired on a daily basis. *Originally, Owen, Cody, Brick, and Anne Maria were supposed to compete this season, but were cut from the final version. *This is the first season to never be edited once by Cartoon Network. *This is the first season featuring the original contestants where a former Screaming Gopher is not one of the finalists. *This is the first season featuring the original contestants to not have any male Screaming Gophers competing. *This is the first season to not have the same team win the first two challenges. *This is the first season to feature Alex House, who replaced Marco Grazzini as Alejandro. *This is the first season where a former member of the Screaming Gophers is the first contestant voted off. *This is the first season where a contestant finishes in the same ranking as their previous season, as Lindsay came in fourteenth in both Total Drama World Tour and this season. *This is the first season where Duncan is not the highest-ranking former Killer Bass member in the season. * This is the first season where the final four consists of two people from one team and two people from the other. *This is the first season since Total Drama Action where the winner is the same in both Canada and the United States. *This is the first season since Total Drama Action to not have a name change at some point before its release. *This is the second season in which every competing contestant uses the confessional, the first being Total Drama Action. **This is also the first season since Total Drama Action where no one ends up bald. *This is the second season where both finalists are members of the same team, the first being Total Drama Island, and later happening in Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. *This is the second season in a row where Scott and Zoey make it to the final four. *This is the second season where Gwen makes it to the merge, the first being Total Drama Island. **This is also the second season where she reaches the final four. ***Furthermore, as of this season, every contestant from Total Drama Island's final four has made it to the final four twice. *This is the second season to merge at the final eight. *This is the second season where both members of a couple are the finalists, the first being Total Drama World Tour. **Like before, one member of the couple is the antagonist of the season. *This season features the earliest merge in the show's history so far, with the merge occurring in the eighth episode. *This season features the longest streak of consecutive irregular eliminations out of any season in the show's history, with four. *This season features the lowest amount of writers, with four. *This season features the closest margin between the two teams' numbers of victories and losses out of any season so far, as one team won four times, while the other team won three times. **Also, in terms of the number of people eliminated from each team prior to the merge, this is the first season where it was a tie (even though the teams themselves remained uneven): three Hamsters and three Vultures were eliminated before the merge. *This is the first time that the living arrangements for the winners doesn't end up getting destroyed, as it was in Total Drama Action and Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. *Ezekiel, Izzy, Blaineley and Owen are the only non-competing contestants to make guest appearances this season. *This season bears similarities with two seasons of Survivor. **''Survivor: All-Stars: Both seasons share the same name and consists of contestants from different generations. **Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains: Both seasons have the same name for both teams, and the first episode shares the exact same title. **This season also introduces a reward of one member of the winning team volunteering for exile on Boney Island, which is similar to ''Survivor-based concepts such as Exile Island. **This season also introduces the new feature of the peanut gallery, where the winning team gets to silently watch the losing team's elimination ceremony. This is similar to the gradually-increasing jury always being allowed to silently watch the post-merge Tribal Councils in every season of Survivor. **Also, this season's challenges draw inspiration from past challenges, a common element of Survivor's reunion seasons and later seasons. Gallery Total Drama All-Stars Alternate Logo.png|An alternate logo. Tdas logo 300x110.png|An alternate Logo. Heroes vs villains 1.png|Thirteen of the returning contestants after they are introduced.|link=Heroes vs. Villains LindsSayBye.png|Lindsay is the first All-Star to take the Flush of Shame.|link=Heroes vs. Villains Evil Mike.png|A new villain is introduced shortly before Lightning's elimination.|link=Evil Dread Couirtduncanchanges.png|After Jo's elimination, Courtney and Duncan are ordered to switch teams due to their respective villainous and heroic actions in the challenge.|link=Saving Private Leechball Sam Eliminated.png|Sam has been voted off from his team after he was caught cheating, which causes his elimination instead.|link=Food Fright SierraCarryCam.png|Sierra still develops a serious problem with Cameron.|link=Moon Madness GwuncanOver.png|A frustrated Gwen breaks up with Duncan after he continues to ask about Courtney.|link=Moon Madness Immunity idol found.png|Heather finally discovers the highly-coveted McLean-Brand Chris Head.|link=No One Eggspects The Spanish Opposition Gwentney-hug.png|Courtney and Gwen finally make amends.|link=Suckers Punched Duncan_is_eliminated.png|Due to blowing up Chris' cottage on the island in order to restore his reputation, Duncan is arrested and removed from the competition.|link=You Regatta Be Kidding Me Zeekandyeshallfind.png|Chris prepares to celebrate the 100th episode of Total Drama, right before he is captured by Ezekiel.|link=Zeek And Ye Shall Find Hahamalisbad.png|Alejandro threatens Mike (Mal) by saying that he has evidence of his true nature on a DVD, resulting in his later elimination.|link=The Obsta-Kill Kourse CourtneyFlushed.png|After her planned order of elimination is revealed by Mal, Courtney is eliminated and her relationships with Gwen and Scott are over.|link=Sundae Muddy Sundae BoldAndBootyful.png|The final four participate in the season's penultimate challenge.|link=The Bold and the Booty-ful MikewinsTDAS.png|Mike pulling the sword from the stone in his ending.|link=The Final Wreck-ening ZoeyWins.png|Zoey pulling the sword from the stone in her ending.|link=The Final Wreck-ening